in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Retro Rebels
'''The Retro Rebels '''are a large group of characters that debuted in Nitro Mania, except for Starcade. They are led by Starcade, who mentioned that the Retro Rebels are Eitbit's "main defense mechanism". They are all roleplayed by PeaVZ108. In Nitro Mania, the Retro Rebels declared war on the Locked Room gang due to fabricated evidence pointing to the Locked Room gang for having attacked their hometown. One of the members, Warlock, has also revealed that all of them except Starcade were originally Nitromians who live in a city next to Eitbit known as Nitrome. Nitrome was prosperous until the Nitrome Boss took over and enslaved most of its citizens, except for the Retro Rebels who escaped and sought refuge in the city grounds of Eitbit. With the help of Starcade, they settle themselves in Eitbit permanently and in return, they decided to help improve the security of Eitbit by forming the Retro Rebels. Members *Starcade (Leader of the Retro Rebels.) ** Media of Origin: The Portal Problem ** Gender: Female ** Species: Human/Star Fighter ** Weapons/Abilities: Laser Pistols, Agility, Super Speed, Hacking, Coding ** Personality: As both the leader of the Retro Rebels and a member of the Locked Room gang, she is very caring and protective to her friends. She is also intelligent, cheerful, adventurous, helpful and playful. ** Headcanon VA: Olivia Olsen ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6i8ogBoxyk *Test Subject Blue (Assistant leader of the Retro Rebels, and one of Starcade's biggest fans.) ** Media of Origin: Test Subject Blue ** Gender: Male ** Species: Blue Enzyme (In his Rex209 Suit) ** Weapons/Abilities: Proton Cannon, Teleportation, Regeneration, Walking on walls and ceilings ** Personality: He is determined and brave, and will not rest until he achieves his goals. He is one of the most loyal friends to Starcade. ** Headcanon VA: Jeremy Shada ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99S4000hPMQ *Viking (The most aggressive Retro Rebel, as well as the oldest.) ** Media of Origin: Icebreaker ** Gender: Male ** Species: Viking ** Weapons/Abilities: Battle Hammer, Heavy-Protection Armor and Helm ** Personality: He has the spirit of a warrior, and hardly gives up. He also has a short temper and is the most aggressive of the Retro Rebels, but if you are patient with him, he can be calm and amiable. ** Headcanon VA: Nick Offerman ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_pbZN3PqBI *Pink Angel (The sole Retro Rebel without a gender.) ** Media of Origin: Twin Shot ** Gender: Genderless ** Species: Angel ** Weapons/Abilities: Bow and arrows with many types of enchantments, Flight, Super Speed ** Personality: It is caring and friendly, but Pink Angel shows a different face in battle. ** Headcanon VA: Tara Strong ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am6W_kCdv2A *Licorice (Test Subject Blue's assistant. Usually seen together with Smokey Bacon.) ** Media of Origin: Bad Ice Cream 3 ** Gender: Female ** Species: Licorice-flavored ice cream ** Weapons/Abilities: Ice Attacks ** Personality: She is the most pessimistic and shy among the Retro Rebels. She is usually seen together with Smokey Bacon. ** Headcanon VA: Hynden Walch ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxF6eJ5bF1I *Smokey Bacon (Test Subject Blue's assistant. Usually seen together with Licorice.) ** Media of Origin: Bad Ice Cream 3 ** Gender: Male ** Species: Smokey-bacon-flavored ice cream ** Weapons/Abilities: Ice Attacks ** Personality: He has a tough interior and exterior, but he's also very talkative. He is usually seen together with Licorice. ** Headcanon VA: John DiMaggio ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxF6eJ5bF1I *Fat Cat (The sole Retro Rebel who is unable to converse in English.) ** Media of Origin: Fat Cat ** Gender: Male ** Species: Cat ** Weapons/Abilities: Huge Appetite, Flight, Megaburp Laser ** Personality: Fat Cat is the only Retro Rebel unable to converse in English, so his purrs and meows has to be translated by Owl. He enjoys Owl's company and is a bit of an airhead. ** Headcanon VA: A cat. ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szkvEvBgybc *Owl (The sole Retro Rebel who is able to translate Fat Cat's meows and purrs. Fat Cat's best friend, mentor and caretaker.) ** Media of Origin: Fat Cat ** Gender: Male ** Species: Owl ** Weapons/Abilities: Laser eyes, Flight, Super Speed, Intelligence ** Personality: He is protective of Fat Cat, serving as his best friend, comrade and mentor. He is also one of the smartest Retro Rebels. ** Headcanon VA: Tom Kenny ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOYuOUOQlPE *Hot Air (The shortest Retro Rebel. His hot air balloon is the size of an average human.) ** Media of Origin: Hot Air ** Gender: Male ** Species: Blue Driver ** Weapons/Abilities: Hot Air Balloon, Bombs, Boomerfans (boomerang fans), Sword ** Personality: He is stingy and persistent in getting what he desires. ** Headcanon VA: Charlie Day ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk_Iv28kMGw *Warlock (The least aggressive Retro Rebel.) ** Media of Origin: Mirror Image ** Gender: Male ** Species: Wizard ** Weapons/Abilities: Magic Staff, Teleportation, Magic Spells ** Personality: He is rather calm and collected, and is the least aggressive of the Retro Rebels. ** Headcanon VA: Andrew Rannells ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUkklIZspII *Many more unnamed Eitbitizens. Trivia * Most of the voice actors/actresses listed have also voice acted together in the TV series Adventure Time. ** Starcade's headcanon voice actress is Olivia Olsen, who also voices Marceline the Vampire Queen. ** Test Subject Blue's headcanon voice actor is Jeremy Shada, who also voices Finn the Human. ** Smokey Bacon's headcanon voice actor is John DiMaggio, who also voices Jake the Dog. ** Licorice's headcanon voice actress is Hynden Walch, who also voices Princess Bubblegum. ** Owl's headcanon voice actor is Tom Kenny, who also voices Ice King. * Pink Angel is also the first genderless character in PeaVZ108's roster. * Fat Cat is also the first character to be unable to speak English in PeaVZ108's roster. * The Retro Rebels, excluding the unnamed Eitbitizens, are the largest group in PeaVZ108's roster at 10 members. Second is the Cookie Squad at 8 members, third is the Gemstones at 7 members and fourth is the Explodonaters at 4 members. Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Retro Rebels